See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey
See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey is a musical rock opera episode and the twelfh episode from Season 5. It aired on November 10, 2003. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls are once again fighting all of the villains (except for The Rowdyruff Boys) of Townsville. There are too many villains to fight (Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, and The Gangreen Gang are all present), and the Powerpuff girls are defeated. They become deeply depressed with the way things are in this world and wish for a day of peace, love and understanding. Just then, a drop of rain falls into a crack in the ground, and a rose blooms. A gnome emerges from within the roses petals. The gnome tells the girls that he can get rid of all the evils of the world, but to do so, the girls must give him their powers. At first Buttercup thinks it is insane to give up their powers, but Bubbles persuades the girls that with this, they can finally become normal girls. The girls agree and the gnome casts a spell to end all evil. Townsville is now seemingly a peaceful and harmonic utopia, and the townspeople worship this gnome forming a cult devoted to him. The Professor convinces the girls even though the gnome has provided safety he has robbed the town of its freewill. Since the gnome has become evil, the deal he made with the Powerpuff girls is broken and the girls regain their powers. The girls travel to the gnome's headquarters (atop a giant rose) and confront him. During the confrontation the gnome falls from the top of the rose. As he falls into oblivion, he realizes that he ultimately became the evil he sought to destroy and therefore cannot exist in his utopia. The world goes back to the way it formerly was. The Townspeople now worship the girls. But the girls tell the townspeople that evil and good make the world go round and that we must not wish for peace, but we must make peace Musical numbers *Townsville's Going Down! *Rain *The Gnome Song *Best Day Of Out Life *Sunshine Down On Me *You Wanna Make Us Feel Real Good Trivia *This episode is the first to feature songs for almost all of it. In this case, it is an entire musical. *Snake shows elastic ability similar to the episode Power Lunch. *The episode is sung in a Rock Opera form, similar to musicals such as Hair, Godspell, and Tommy . *The Gnome was played by Jess Harnell (better known for the voice of Wakko Warner on the show, Animaniacs). Jack Black was approached for the role but turned it down.. *The episode's title "See Me Feel Me Gnomey" is most based on the Who song "See Me, Feel Me" which is the finale to the Who's rock opera, Tommy. *The episode does not start with the theme song, but with the title and different music along with it . *The incantation of the gnome (Dai lai lufti de santra megido) has meanings in Greek: Dai lai means "older beings", lufti de ''means "air of", and ''megido "monster" or even "magic". Santra does not appear to have an accurate translation. Despite some claims that it is a word for "satan", there is no evidence to support this. It's funny also how the english version got the words wrong, making the fans get confused and start a debate about "What does it really mean?". The Latin american version got the words pronounced right, making it clear. *Recycled footage from "Buttercrush" was used in the scene where Ace gets beat up. *The explosion near the end of the episode is likely a reference to the 1988 anime Akira. *Like in "The Powerpuff Girls Rule" "The Rowdyruff Boys" are the only villains not present. Also Ms. Kean and Ms. Bellum are the only characters who didn't apper in this episode. *Ace is the only Gangreen Gang member with any lines in this episode. *This is the second Cartoon Network Oprea to been shown. The first was LABretto, the episode from Dexter's lab. *At the end of the song "Townsville's going down" Talking Dog makes an cameo and sings for a few seconds for an unknown reason. *When the girls sing the lines "Rain, rain, go away", Buttercup and Bubbles' mouths don't move.(Similar to the next episode, "The boys are back in town!"). *Sedusa is the only villain who didn't sing. *The red flower might look like the flower from Dragon Ball Z. Also the ball the Gnomey had in his hand might be a refrence to Dasiy (from Mickey Mouse and friends) who was holding a "shiny crystal ball". *The girl and man that were singing "Sunshine down on me" they could be from the episode "Save Mojo". *There is some disagreement over whether or not Professor's claims are supported by what is shown in the episode, leading to an alternate interpertation in which the girls would actually be the villains of the episode, fighting for the return of evil to the world. But, what the Professor's words really mean is that the gnome did not do his share in the deal he had with the girls, and although he tried to erase evil (which he didn't after all), he himself became evil by relentlessly robbing the world of its free will, which means he failed in his mission. As a result the girls now know that life consists of opposites, and that evil without the bad there is no good and therefore, had to fight to make peace between evil and good. *When The Powerpuff girls and The Professor were marching or walking at the end of the song "Freedom Beff", they were exactly walking how Dexter from Dexter's Lab does on "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays". *Blossom has previously made her speach in the season 5 permire. *This is just one of the episodes where the girls lose their powers. *This was the only episode that was banned in USA due to scenes with quick bright flashing backgrounds, executives may say it will cause seizeures, it only aired in the UK and other different regions *Rumor has it that it was actually banned because the episode shared similarities to the Alan Moore comic/movie V for Vendetta. *According to a youtube contributor,This was intended to be the series finale. *There is some differences between this episode and LABretto; in this episode some parts have songs including "Townvill's going down", "Freedom Beef", and "This is the best day of my life today". In LABretto the whole episode is in opera. Also, this episode has the "The End" sign while LABretto does not. *There might be a live version of this at the met opera theater, but with more scenes (or acts) and with other cartoons including Spongebob Squarepants, Dexter's Lab, TUFF Puppy, Phineas and Ferb, and Looney Tunes including the debut of Mia Castillo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5